bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons TD Battles Mobile
is the mobile version of Bloons TD Battles and was released on July 18th 2013. This version, unlike Bloons TD5 Mobile, is free to download in the App Store and the Google Play Store. Features Bloons TD Battles Mobile introduced features that weren't in Bloons TD Battles. *Private matches are set up by Facebook invite for Android. Facebook and Game Center invites can be sent for private matches on iOS. Players can choose a track. *When the player unlocks a tower, only the Tier 1 and Tier 2 upgrades are unlocked. Tier 3 and 4 upgrades need to be unlocked separately with Medallions and at a certain Battle Score. *There is a tutorial that is CPU-controlled at the beginning of the game. The tutorial can be replayed at any time by choosing Play. **There is actually a bug which makes it impossible to finish the tutorial. It occurs when you must buy Bloons but you just spent your money, you can't get any money and you have to surrender. This have been fixed (it gives money for you) *There are maps exclusive to the mobile version. *The Heli-Pilot, Bloonchipper, Monkey Sub, and Monkey Engineer can also be unlocked. *Playing games does not require any Battle Energy. As such, there is no limit to how often a player battles. Battle Energy is instead used as a special currency to purchase boosts and other items. **The player only has access to three towers slots per game; however, their final tower slot can be unlocked temporarily for 1, albeit being randomised. If the player is dissatisfied with their final random tower, they can randomize again at a cost of an additional 3. **They can also "skip" a track for 2, changing it to another random track. This can be used two times in a game. **Lastly, in-game they can purchase a Tower Boost or Bloon Boost for 1, speeding up the attack rate of Towers or the speed of sent Bloons for a short time, both of which have a cooldown time. *There is a practice mode in which the player can play alone in Defensive mode and go as far as they can - similarly to the core gameplay of the Bloons TD games. This can be played offline. * As of August 18, 2014, there now is a tower exclusive to Bloons TD Battles called the COBRA. This tower is not going to be released on other platforms because of how it has been customized exclusively for Bloons TD Battles, with upgrades affecting the Bloons sent out and lives gained. Most Recent Update The most recent update as of August 18, 2014 adds a new tower to the game called the COBRA. It makes massive changes to your and your opponents game. It costs 5000 to unlock. Gallery File:Bloons TD Battles iOS - Official Trailer!|Trailer of Bloons TD Battles Mobile Basic avatars.png|"Avatars" in the game File:A recent video released by Ninja Kiwi showing off a possible new tower External links *Google Play Store download link *iTunes Store download link Category:Bloons TD Games Category:IOS Games Category:Bloons TD Battles